A Serpent and a Hero
by Carmarilla
Summary: What will happen when two enemies fall for the same transfer student? Read and find out! I rated it T for now because It could turn into it. Please Review,this is my first FanFic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamor: I' don't own any of these characters this is just a fiction. JKR Owns all these. Not me end of story thank you.

BTW yes i do include the twins in this story and yes i know they should be graduated but yeah this is my story lol.

* * *

Ch 1

I couldn't believe it I was here! Sitting in this hall with an old hat on my head while thousands of eyes were watchin me. I'm a 16 year old American transfer witch. I have medium length wavy red hair, hazel eyes that liked to change with my mood but were mostly green. I'm fairly tall for a girl my age and a bit curvacious. My family and I moved to London due to the fact that my mother had gotten a job at the Ministry of Magic.

I was now attending Hogwarts. The school I've dreamed of atleast seeing. But here I am most likely the only 6th year to be sorted! I could hear the hat saying things, but I wasn't paying attention. I was surveying the room, and then I saw him. THis paleish boy with almost white blonde hair. It took me a few seconds to realize he was staring straight back at me with these intense grey eyes. I felt my face go hot so I brok the trance looking around the room once more. Suddenly I heard a voice above me shout "Slytherin! and the hall erupted in applause, mainly the side with the Slytherins though. I got up and made my way to their table and saw the boy again. Only this time he smiled at me, only for a second though, but it was smile.

He motioned for me to sit next to him. Feeling my face go hot again I smiled and sat down. He stuck out his hand and said,"My names Draco Malfoy" taking his hand I introduced myself,"Hi, my names Jessy Mathews." Draco smirked when I talked, I knew what for, my southern accent. As we sat there and ate Draco didn't talk much, it was more like he was surveying me, trying to figure me out by the was I acted rather than take the time to talk to me. Finding this a bit uncomfertable I began looking around the Great Hall again. I spotted this table full of red heads, twins, a boy about my age, and a very pretty younger looking girl. Draco must've still been watching me because when I spotted thsi red headed family I heard a cold drawl next to me say,

"Thats the Weasly's they're the most disgraceful pureblooded name to the wizarding world, and that girl next to Ron, the one witht he big teeth and busy hair, thats Hermione Granger , biggest know-it-all mudblood, and the boy sitting across from her is,"

I gasped as I gazed at the boy, although he had very messy hair his scar was visible.

"Harry Potter," I said. Draco looked back at me with a very disgusted look on his face

"Yeah thats Potter, thought you might've heard of him, such a mudblood lover, I really wished the Dark Lord would've killed him when he had the chance."

It was pretty obvious that Draco didn't like Harry. I thought he looked really nice. Cute acctually. As I was looking over at Harry he looked up and saw me and smiled. Embarrased by having two boys catching me stare at them in one night. I smiled back and quickly went back to eating. This is going to be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I own none of these characters. J.K. Rowling beat me to it!

Ch2!

The few first months at my new school simply flew by. I've learned a few things about the houses, they're all friend except for Slytherin and Gryfindor. But Slytherins only keep to themselves, Draco showed me this. Personally I thought this was rather stupid, then again I wasn't much for rules.

It was a few hours after the big Gryfindor Slytherin Quidditch match, when I was in the dungeons working on a bit of Transferiguration homework while Malfoy did his impressions of the match.

"Oh! And did you see when I showed that git scarhead how to really dive for the snitch? Too bad his Firebolt didn't break as he smashed face first into the ground!" stated Draco excitedly.

Feeling that I really couldn't get much work done while he was doing this I figured I had to shut him up.

"Completely arrogance", I muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

He abruptly stopped doing his impression of Ron falling through one of the hoops only to still miss the quaffle anyways.

"What was that Jessy?" he said coldly.

"I said you're being a complete big-headed git!" I said cooly. I had done it. The infamous smirk was resting on his impressive face.

"Oh is that so? I forgot you were apart of the Potter fan club. Isn't that right?"

"Oh! Yeah Drackie! She is! I see them talking all the time!" squeaked Pansy Parkinson, a girl who hated me eve since Draco asked me to sit next to him on the first day. Draco shot her a look that instantly made her bite her tongue.

"No actually Pansy, I'm apart of the Hermione Granger club, muggle borns are my fancy you know!" Pansy scowled at me, but Draco merely smiled. He walked over and kissed me.

"Am I being too loud?" he said in a teasing tone.

"Yes I say you are, we know what happened down at the game to y'all we were there!" Draco merely chuckled muttered something that sounded like "y'all".

"Well I'll try to keep my big-headed git, as I believe you put it, attitude away for now."

"Why thank-you" I said and with that he kissed my cheek and went up to his dormitory.

That next day during breakfast, I could feel the sensation of being stared at. Turning around to see Harry Potter looking straight at me was a shock! Not only was he staring but he smiled quite charmingly. I gave a faint smile in return and quickly turned back around.

My head was spinning. Sure we've talked before but it wasn't ever quite pleasant.

I mean how could it be? I being deemed the Slytherin Princess due to the fact I'm with the so called Slytherin Prince ever hold an ideal conversation with the Gryfindor King! Impossible. Yet I couldn't help wonder, why not. But Draco would be furious if he ever caught me at least smiling at him.

"Geeze look at that pathetic Ginny hanging all over that Potter. Like we want to see that! So pathetic." I suddenly heard Draco say.

"Yeah, pathetic" I mumbled.

I couldn't help wonder why the sight of Ginny and Harry suddenly made my blood boil. This wasn't going to be good.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamor: Again I don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does.

Ch3

Fate took it's toll three weeks later during Potions. Draco and I had already completed our potins with plenty of time to spare. Being quite gifted in the area, Snape decided to take advantage of my spare time.

"Mathews! Help Potter with his pathetic thing he calls a 'Love Potion!"

Completly shocked with the fact that anyone could have trouble with this simple potion, I looked over at Harry's which instead of being pink it was quite thick and grey.Draco must've been looking over at the potion as well because he seemed to of spotted Ron's next to it. So worse it was completly indescribeable.

"Oh, Professor might I help Weasly with his mud contraption as-well?" Draco asked whilst sneering at ron. Snape merely nodded.

"Give em hell for me love" Draco whispered to me.

"Likewise" I said with a laugh.

As i reached Harry's cauldron, a foul stench of rotted rish and wet dog reached my nose.

"Ugh Potter, didn't you know 'Love Potions' are supposed to smell pleasant and subductive to the reciever not like a pile of dragon dung!"

"Well it's a good thing I wasn't planing on making this for you now is it. Seeing how you like them, next tim I'll be sure to add the smell of slimy git, but I don't think Malfoy will fit in my cauldron."

I was a bit shocked with thjis retort. Yes we did fight when we had talked, but never had he ever brought up Draco, especially in a sense of jelousy. We began working on his potion from scratch in silence. It wasa bit hard to work with his presence.

I couldn't help but notice how entirely good he looked. My favorite thing about him was his har. Carelessly askew and jet black, and it helped that a few strands fell a bit over his deep green eyes.

I couldn't believe I was thinking this! This is Harry Potter, your boyfriends worst enemy! But what Harry said next startled me.

"So why Malfoy?"

"What do you mean!"

"Why him? I mean I know you're a new student and all but that doesn't mean you shouldn't have brains."

"Excuse me! I have no brainds? I'm no the one that can't create simply potions!"

"I didn't mean you were stupid or anything. Sorry." he looked like he meant it too. But I couldn't be too sure, so I tempted.

"You sound almost sincere but no need for your charity Potter.

"I was being honest! Unlike your 'Prince' I have a heart. Now you never answered my question."

"So, why do you want to know so badly? Jealous maybe?"

Looking competly appaled but a little embarrsed he shook his head.

"I, jealous of Malfoy, now Jessy you never told me you were a comedian."

"Well how else could I not suspect jealousy? I see the way you look at me. The way your fists clench and your blood boils everytime you see me on his arm. Wishing that were your arm aren't you?"

Harry got so upset by this that the vial he had clenched har in his hand had shattered, spilling glass and something like acid all over the floor.

"50 points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter! No clean this up!" barked Snape.

I quickly gathered my things and left as soon as the bell rang. Not talking to anyone even Draco I hurried to my dorm in complete shock. Why did I do that? Why was I so cruel? But wait why was he so keen to know why I liked Malfoy?

None of this made sense.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamor: I don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does.

Review please!

Ch4

"Come on Jessy spit it out whats been up lately?"

"Nothing! Just like it was nothing before and it'll be nothing tommorrow!"

Draco and I were fighting once again in the middle of the common room. This had been an on-going spectical ever since that incident with Harry and I in potions. Sine then I've felt the need to avoid Harry and his friends. Eveidently thought what I was doing is a bit obvious.

"Oh sure lie to me again! Make me seem like a fool. Who are you avoiding!"

"I'm not lieing and I'm not avoiding anyone! Get over youself!"

It was evident that we were shouting quite loudly, because I saw Pansy comming out of the girls dowm with the biggest smirk on her face.

"What are you smirking at!" I spat at her.

"Oh Drackie, you know this whole thing started the day she ran out on that Potions lesson," she said soothingly while completly ignoring the fact I was even there,"You know when she helped Potter with his..Love Potion."

I instantly saw the spark ignite in Draco's eyes. Damn you pansy,I thought,of all times why bring that up.

"So, what happened? You slip Potter a bit of Potion and then back out of it? Wanting to get under my skin huh? You foul silly girl! How dare I even look at you! You half-blooded creature!"

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT!"

I shouted and ran for the portrait hole, tears streaming. Quietly and quickly I ran to the Astronomy Tower hoping it would be quite empty. And it was. I made my way to the windowsill and began crying even harder.

"Are you ok?"

I heard a concerned voice from somewhere in the room. I whirred around so fast to see who was there I feel off the sill.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you or anything."

As I pulled myself up I saw Harry Potter apear by the door pulling off a silvery cloak and putting away something that looked like a map.

"Why are you here? And what is that?" I asked, pointing at the map.

"Er..this is..just forget about that, no I asked you a question, are you ok? Why are you crying?"

I looked at him for a moment and every bit of his green eyes surely showed concern.

"Well honestly I could say I'm crying because of you!"

I saw a quick smile appear on his face, but quickly it went back to confusion. I laughed.

"Ha, come on now Potter, sorry to burst your ego but nope no way no chance! It's...Draco."

I said firmly. Harry didn't seem to pleased by this, but he began walking towards me.

"What did he do?"

"Why do you care!" I spat.

"I was so cruel to you two weeks ago! And now you want to come and play hero and save me from the serpent? I'll say it again Potter, I don't take charity!"

He was still walking towards me, I realized that I had no wan on me. Feeling completly vunerable, I froze.

"You weren't cruel, you were right. Despite the fact you're intrigued with Malfoy you're acctually quite brilliant. And why not, let me be your hero."

I realized he was now standing atleast two inches from my face. He was a bit taller than me and their was something in his eyes that I had never seen before. His lips were on mine within a second, they were soft and quite enjoyable. But something was wrong. Something inside me was screaming. He drew back with his charming smile apon his face once again. I wanted to smile but couldn't. I merely mumbled "Sorry" and ran for the door.

But before I could reach the door I saw Draco standing there. He held no expression, except his eyes that were both torn and furious.

"I thought you'd be here so I came to apologize, but it seems you have all you need here."

His voice sounded hurt, yet he never let his composure slip for a second. He turned to Harry.

"Have fun with my filth won't you? Seeing as Granger won't have you, you'll just take the next best thing. Not too sure which is worse, a mudblooded know-it-all, or a half-blooded cheat!"

I went forward to say something to him. Tell him the truth. But he had already left. Left me alone and with someone I realized that I did not want.


End file.
